The present invention relates to a supporting and positioning fixture, particularly for parts measurable on a gauging machine.
Generally speaking, gauging machines are known to comprise a reference table on to which the part being measured is positioned, and at least one mobile member having a measuring head to which is fitted a stylus designed to intercept outer surface portions of the part, for measuring given dimensions of the same.
The part is usually positioned on the reference table by means of supporting and clamping fixtures. In particular, when dealing with other than highly rigid parts, which tend to fall out of shape under their own weight, the said fixtures must comprise a number of supporting portions formed to a high degree of dimensional accuracy and designed to cooperate with respective portions on the part being measured, so as to substantially prevent any distortion of the same.
As a result, known fixtures, particularly those employed for measuring non-rigid parts, are designed solely for parts having specific geometrical characteristics. In view of the high degree of dimensional accuracy involved, such fixtures are extremely expensive, which expense is incurred whenever the type of part being measured is changed.